<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling by DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762582">love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley'>DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sinner and the Saint [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Short, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John would always kneel for Harold.</p><p>Title from an Oscar Wilde quote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sinner and the Saint [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/940422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John would always kneel for Harold. </p><p>I</p><p>Sometimes Harold would order John to kneel, and John would bow his head and obey. Harold’s word was John’s command. When Harold told him to kneel, John would kneel. When Harold told John to suck, John would suck. John would take Harold’s cock in his mouth like a good boy, because Harold told him to and because John loved the way Harold tasted. Sometimes, Harold would sit back silently, and sometimes Harold would tell John what a good job he’d done and what a good boy he was. </p><p>John loved kneeling for Harold when he was told to.</p><p>II</p><p>Sometimes, Harold would ask John to kneel, sweetly, softly, quietly. A whisper in the dark. John would smile, and kneel, and take his time. They would talk and touch, the way lovers do, tender whispered words and skin pressed against skin, fingers intertwined. John would whisper sweet nothings in between Harold’s thighs. John would do as Harold asked, as Harold begged, as Harold prayed. And John would show Harold how much he loved him- wholly, fully, and absolutely unconditionally.</p><p>John loved kneeling for Harold when he was asked to. </p><p>III</p><p>Sometimes, Harold wouldn’t say anything at all. Sometimes, Harold would simply look at John with needy, lustful, pleading eyes. John knew exactly what to do. John would trail kisses down all of Harold’s chest, and John would whisper Harold’s name like a prayer. John would worship Harold the way he was supposed to- on his knees- and Harold would cry out John’s name in praise. John would watch Harold with adoring eyes, unable to keep from smiling with wonder as Harold came unraveled, and after they were done, John would be unable to tear his eyes away from the masterpiece that was Harold utterly spent and glowing.</p><p>John loved kneeling for Harold when Harold said nothing at all.</p><p>~</p><p>John would always kneel for Harold, whether he was told to kneel or asked to kneel, or if he knelt because he wanted to, because John loved Harold, and love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling. Harold was John’s savior, and John just wanted to worship Harold the way he deserved. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>